


Primary Colors

by yourrain



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Depression, Ex Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/pseuds/yourrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least you know what it feels like to be someone's light. I don't."</p>
<p>Kagami and Kise find that there are some things they can't change, like the fact that their significant others will never be able to let each other go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aquamarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only other thing they can agree on. An artful 69.

_Aomine knows how to make him melt and submit so he can sink even deeper._

_The feeling is heady, like being absolutely out of breath. Kuroko's lungs stop fighting and surrender their last bit of air._

_Everything was so sharp, crystal clear, but he felt far away, being swallowed up and floating away on little bubbles._

-

"Tetsu..." Aomine's voice is uncharacteristically soft.

"I know. _I know_." Kuroko whispers, his heart straining. The answer was obvious in his mind. No. They shouldn't. And as the "smart one", Kuroko should know better.

But his heart doesn't. His body doesn't. What they want to know is why can't they have both? The fiery red and the icy blue.

The shadow is always the shadow.

"We don't have to, not all the way." He pleads. "I just need to feel it again."

What 'it'? Neither of them can put a label to it. They just knew that they needed each other. The need changed from day to day. Today, it's a carnal need.

"What if they find out?" Aomine was already slipping off his Jordan's as they enter the resort room they are sharing with their significant others. "Can you deal with those consequences?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Kuroko challenges, irritatedly tossing his jacket to the side.

Aomine is unimpressed. He forces Kuroko to look at him. "You really think he'd come after me? I could take him, any day." He opens his door.

"No, not like that." Kuroko lowers his gaze. "He would... I don't know." The tension was running him ragged. "Every time he touches me off the court, I think of you." Kuroko says, brutally honest as he nervously bunches the hem of Aomine's shirt.

"Has he noticed yet?" He backs off slightly and tosses his shirt off and into the darkness of his room.

"I don't know."

"Then what do you know?" Aomine growls in irritation.

"That I need this. Now. Or everyone will suffer for it."

"Everyone is already suffering, Tetsu." The cool air stirs as Aomine disappears into the midnight blue shadows.

Kuroko winces but he knows he's won.

-

Kuroko feels a twitch, his skin was crawling. He smelt like Aomine now. As if his natural scent wasn't enough, Aomine is also drenched in a new cologne, courtesy of the man's lover.

"Oh, Kise..." Kuroko could feel the guilt stinging his eyes. At least they all had their own rooms or the nausea bubbling up in Kuroko would have surfaced.

Aomine hesitates. "He won't be back until later." He absently rubs the spot where he had sprayed the most, as if that would make it fade away.

"He'll know. Kise always knows these things."

"And Kagami?"

"He won't say so even if he knows...until he loses it." The question would be does he erupt into tears or a vengeful magma? Or what if he did nothing at all?

They weren't stopping.

-

They had marked each other, both internally and externally, in places they-let alone anyone else- could never reach.

"You know, this is the only other thing we can agree on."

Kuroko says nothing, opting to silence Aomine by wiggling his hips and running his shy tongue along the familiar-unfamiliar place. "You've grown."

"So have you. It won't make a difference though." He gives a lopsided grin and eases Kuroko's hips down more.

"We don't have time for you to run your mouth." Kuroko tended to get snippy when he was horny.

"Oh? I thought that was exactly what I'm supposed to do." And he does so, polishing the other's shaft with saliva.

Usually, Kuroko refrains from making noise. He wants to make some today. It wouldn't be hard. He had reached his boiling point already and had overflown, chewing Kagami out for no reason earlier in the day. That's probably why the man isn't back yet...

He starts to massage Aomine. Rolling, squeezing and kneading slightly until he finally makes his way down to nuzzle into the dark, curly hair of Aomine's pelvis and sighs. He blows the way he knows Aomine will like and traces patterns with his index finger all the way to the tip. Poke.

Aomine releases a deep groan, rubbing encouraging circles over Kuroko's thighs. It's funny how Kuroko likes to fool around, believing foreplay is key in getting your partner off. Yet if anyone tries taking their time with him, he would become irritated. Who would've thought he likes it rough?

Aomine swallows him fully, easily and sucks hard. He holds nothing back, assaulting with teeth and tongue, alternating hard and soft, accelerating and decelerating in only the way only he can.

Kuroko takes his time, teasing as always. He had a delicate hand even when palming the other's erection. It drove Aomine crazy.

"I don't know if you're lazy or just that good." The words drip off his lips like the little pearls of precum that Kuroko is toying with.

"The only one better at getting you off than you is me, right?" His voice is unbelievably steady. He trails kisses everywhere he can reach. "Hey, none of that." His voice takes on a teasing lilt as he pushes Aomine's hips down again. "You don't have a reason to thrust _yet_."

"Chhh." Aomine makes his annoyance clear as he slicks up his own fingers with lube because for whatever reason, Kise and Kuroko and even Bakagami are all prissy, insisting that lube is necessary. But it is worth it when he pries a real, involuntary moan out of the other.

"X marks the spot." He grins as he curls his fingers, finding a perfect rhythm. He gets just as much pleasure out of it as Kuroko moans around him.

"Ah, talk about good vibes." He jokes.

Kuroko shakes his head. Why did the other have to talk so much? He uses his nails to get the point across.

"Oi, stop that. Shit, you're annoying today. Been around Kise too long?"

Kuroko pauses and contemplates quitting.

"...Sorry."

Kuroko hates how quickly he forgets the blonde as they sync their movements. He isn't sure if this is taking a long time or not. It always felt like they took too long and were still left unsatisfied in the end. Then again, they usually only make out, for half an hour at most and then keep each other at an arm's length for a few days. It is a vicious cycle.

"Ah, don't add another finger," Kuroko lifts his head to object.

"Unnn?" Was the lazy response as he stills the third one.

"You'll tempt me." He admits and goes back down again.

 _We're not going that far. Maybe just a little fingering..._ Is the unspoken agreement between them.

Or so Kuroko thought.

Hadn't it started out with _"_ Just a little touching" and  _"_ Just a little kissing _"_? He runs out of time to think about it as he gasps out a warning.

"A-ao-ah~!"

Aomine pulls off, using his hand as a shield. He had a feeling Kuroko didn't want him to swallow if he took the time to warn him that he's coming when it's obvious. Between his increasing groans, he manages to say "Go big or go home. And we're already home". It's evident that he's close, soon to follow after Kuroko.

That does annoy Kuroko, who wraps his fist tightly around the base just as the other was about to climax.

He isn't surprised when a moment later he feels the painful pressure from his arm being yanked nor when he finds them flipped. He stares up at Aomine blankly.

"Weren't you the one asked for this? Don't you dare go getting all high and mighty on me." He wiggles his sticky fingers right in front of Kuroko's nose, now additionally coated in the shadow's seed. "If you don't finish me, there are plenty of others who will."

Kuroko sobers some, coming down from his high. It's obvious what he's thinking. _You don't feel bad at all._

"Regret isn't my forte. Finish what you started." And he meant it. Or Kise might just find some stranger in that bed when he comes.

Kuroko bows his head and does everything he can to finish Aomine off as quickly as possible.

Aomine makes him swallow.

"Wonder if he'll like how I taste on your lips when he comes to kiss you goodnight?" He muses.

That was cruel.

Kuroko can barely make it to the bathroom before he starts vomiting, the nervous energy and four shots having finally caught up with him. He wishes he had gotten incoherently drunk, so he would have some kind of excuse for what they had just done. But no. They would both fine by now considering Riko had had a noon wedding and it is nearing midnight.

Aomine starts the shower and drags Kuroko into it so they can scrub each other raw.

"How many times are you going to brush your teeth?"

Kuroko doesn't answer and gargles.

-

After a while, they figure out that neither Kise nor Kagami will return that night. So the two sleep on the couch, angry tension dissipated and bodies content.

When Kagami drags in a passed out Kise much later, he doesn't have to say a word as Aomine automatically rises to take the blonde and tuck him in.

"Kagami-kun, I-" Kuroko doesn't get to finish. Kagami kisses him. It's hard to characterize this kiss. _Resigned?_

"I love you."

Kagami makes breakfast despite the buffet, bathes and goes to bed. When Kuroko joins him, Kagami pulls him close so Kuroko can hear the steady beating of his heart.

"Am I too dim?"

Kuroko wraps his arms tighter around Kagami's torso and suddenly hates the sounds of the ocean drifting in.


	2. Orange Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Kise are often left to comfort each other when their lovers are too preoccupied to. Red and gold make orange.

Kise was becoming more tolerant than he would have liked. He didn't even like this drink that much even though he was advertising it. It was probably getting to be suspicious with how many samples he had asked for.

"Slow down a bit. You'll pass out."

"I don't care." Kise whines as he stares down the twin Kagami's. "Did you always have eight eyebrows?"

Okay, so he was getting to the point of stupid drunk. But what did it matter? Ever since making it back to Tokyo, he had hardly spent a moment fully coherent. He was good at hiding it though or else he might have been fired by now.

"I'm worried about which will give out first, your lungs or your liver." Kise was smoking more than usual.

"I hope both. They can go down with my heart." He allows the empty bottle to roll away and make a little 'clink' as it taps Kagami's foot.

"Don't be so dramatic. You guys didn't fight that badly, right?"

Kise lets out a bitter, bitter laugh. "While everyone calls you Bakagami, I know you aren't that stupid. You know why I'm upset. And I know why you cry a bit every morning as they head out to work. It's the same."

Kagami bites his bottom lip and takes a swig himself. "That's the only time they've done it since we got together..." _At least, I hope it is..._

Kise's eyes soften and he waddles up to Kagami, straddling him before kissing him on the forehead. It wasn't. Just the first time they had been caught. 

That had not been a good night. 

He won't tell Kagami how many times he suspects they've done it. He knows it would hurt too much. He touches their foreheads.

"Sweetheart, if that's true, then why are we sitting here? Love hotels aren't cheap."

"Maybe I like the decor."

The room was arranged to look like a stadium. The cheering faces were unnerving as well as all the sad puns that the office had slid in next to the complimentary lubricant.

"Maybe we should find boyfriends that don't cheat."

Kagami doesn't care what damages they have to pay for as he takes his frustrations out. It was too orange and tacky in there anyway.

"But we're no better." He looks around after calming down, wondering if the staff would question if the damage was merely the result of an ordinary romp.

"What? You think I bought you here for revenge? Sorry, that's not my kind of sex." He throws back something fruity looking, one of several varieties of alcohol Kagami had seen the other ingest over the course of the evening.

"You really should slow down. That's not good for you."

"Neither is Aomine." He giggles, a little more far gone. Kagami wonders if the suffix had been purposefully dropped.

"Then why don't you leave him?"

"Why not indeed?" He's a little too entertained by his fedora, long limbs flung out every which way over the large, plush chair. "What is a shadow without their light? But at least you know what it feels like to be someone's light. I don't."

"What? But you're an idol."

Kise's eyes narrow. "Being a **fetish** isn't nearly as fun as some would like to think." He sighs and stares up at the scoreboard that _actually_ _works_ , only heaven knows what to keep track of. "Besides most of those people would hate me in real life. Just like I hate them now." He had bent over backwards to please thousands upon thousands of people that he would never even know and after a few years of that, he was tired. Kagami stares.

"You look better without make up."

 _And with a few more pounds_ he thinks and later voices. Kise had been binge eating too, but at least that was putting him back at a healthier weight. Kise insisted it wouldn't devolve into an eating disorder. The only time he throws up is when he's had too much to drink on an empty stomach.

From that night on, Kagami doesn't allow him to have an empty stomach.

In spite of how miserable they were feeling, it is a pleasant evening spent watching basketball games and cuddling. They found out quite a bit about each other since they've rarely interacted off the court though they had been living in close proximity for the last few months. They too have a need. For warmth.

\----------

"Kise, why don't we go for a walk?"

It is early spring now. Many months had passed, only two short of a year and the respective couples had moved on from the disastrous summer months that had been marked by relational hardships.

"Sure! But look, isn't it cute?"

Kagami looks at the picture. Riko was about to pop at seven months exactly. Hyuga looked as proud and nervous as ever. "That poor kid. It doesn't know what kind of parents are going to be raising it!" He jokes as they head outside.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I hope that's lunch you've got in there."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Kise finds that it is indeed lunch and happily eats it.

"Go on, have more. It's good, right?"

"Of course it is, but aren't you saving any for the others?" He assumes that Aomine and Kuroko will join them later since neither is a morning person, although it's already early afternoon.

"Nope, just us." He smiles. He looked Kise up and down. He looked so much healthier now, all 180 pounds of him complete with a goofy smile and naturally rosy cheeks and glasses that suited him. Why would the agency have wanted him any other way Kagami wonders.

"What's the special occasion?" There were a lot of other people around too. And then one of the many answers to his question flutters down.He makes a delighted sound.

"Uwah! You're early this year!" He says to the delicate blossom. "How did you of all people know, Bakagami?" He teases.

"Excuse me, I care about more than just basketball and food!" He pouts. "...And maybe I watched the news forecast too..."

"You're a big sap." Kise notes. Then a thought occurs to him. Why didn't Kagami bring Kuroko?

"Kuroko isn't that setimental." Kagami says, as if he could read the other's mind. "And school just started back for the little ones so he needs his rest."

"Kurokocchi makes a great teacher, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he loves kids."

"And you? You're a big kid yourself, so you have to get along well with your own kind."

"Well, me and Murasakibara get along pretty well." He takes the joke in stride. "But I do like kids actually. That's why I started to volunteer at a youth club. Momoi was thrilled since she thinks it's good publicity, but I do it because I like it. The season's about to end anyway, so I need things to fill my time before training." Kagami and Aomine were the only two from the group that had gone pro after college even though everyone else was just as capable.

"Good deal. Thank you for the meal~." He hums. "And for the record, you'd make a great dad."

"First you talk about my cooking and now kids? Kise, are you telling me it's time I settled down and got married? What are you, my mom?" He teases, punching Kise playfully in the shoulder. His mom had accepted Kuroko long ago. But she was still gunning for a wedding. A destination wedding by the beach. That made them both uncomfortable.

"You're what, mid twenties? That's a good age to go either way, I think."

"Oh alright then. You're a whole year older, what's your excuse?"

"We haven't found a dress that can cover all of Aomine's ego and make it look good." He jokes back.

It takes Kagami a moment to recover from that one. "Would you marry him if you could?"

Kise stops laughing.

"He would have to ask right? Being together for five years means nothing to him..." Kise trails off, stroking the petals softly with his thumb. He knew better than to propose himself. "Kurokocchi?"

"He figures there's no real need. 'A piece of paper can't define or guarantee  the success of a relationship'. And if we did, he's the kind to head straight to the courthouse funny enough." Kagami only wanted their friends from Seirin there and his few friends and family from California. Nothing too drastic. "He even said no to Disneyland for a honeymoon because 'it's not private enough'."

"But roller coasters are so fun!"

"Right?" Kagami exclaims and they're laughing again.

"Are you going to come back to Japan soon then?"

"Yep. I think Kuroko is tired of me spending money to fly over and visit every three weeks."

"Always the practical one. I wonder why he and Midorimacchi still can't get along?"

"Who knows. How is he by the way?"

"No idea. We'll probably see him around at Akashicchi's party. I bet he wants to gloat about making it out of medical school so early."

"Oh yeah, that. I should probably send my suit to the cleaner's then."

"You're a professional basketball player and you only have one suit?"

"Only one suit that's been approved by the misses."

They both have a good laugh at that one and enjoy the rest of their day in the park.

\--

"I love my Cali but New York is beautiful." Kagami sighs as he looks out from the balcony. "Thanks for letting me crash with you, man."

"No, thanks for staying with me. I know it's no five star hotel, but I love it."

"It's better than a five star hotel." And he truly thought so.

"Wow, you have gotten pretty damn smooth, Kurokocchi better watch out." He says as he finishes tossing the salad and grating cheese as instructed. They were making pasta from scratch.

"He actually freaked once when I got hit on in college. He punches hard for such a little guy." Kagami adjusts the heat of the stove and moves the saucepan onto it.

The apartment is very cozy, with a pleasant breeze blowing in from outside and the hum of the game in the background and the smells of good cooking.

"Well, I'm sure he's had plenty of practice between you and Aomine."

Once everything they can do for now is taken care of, they settle on the couch. Kise hums along with the song playing from the radio.

"You can speak Spanish, Kise?"

"Nah, not really. I picked up on some in Spain during a photo shoot, that's all."

"So in other words you're near fluent. Good grief. You should have gone to med school with Midorima! Model, Basketball Genius, Philanthropist PhD."

"I'll admit, I don't want to get my hands that dirty. But I would need a doctor if I went to the same school as him. He'd probably make a model skeleton out of me!"

"Okay fair enough. What is the song saying, huh?" He begins to boil the little raviolis they had made.

"Uh let's see," He listened intently and tried to translate as he went along.

 

> And for you  
>  I live annihilated in spite  
>  Repressed, burning with jealousy  
>  I hate him even though he makes you happy
> 
> Nothing intimidates me, but I understand  
>  That he won the war a long time ago  
>  And I forget that I already lost you
> 
> I'm jealous of his kisses on your body  
>  Envy takes over me this way
> 
> And I want you here  
>  I hate this man because he's next to you  
>  I lost your love, I am a poor devil  
>  Without your love, I am nothing, nothing

"Pretty, right?" Kise sways happily with it. "It's one of my favorite songs even though it's a little old now. The next part is in English."

Kagami listens to the rap and can appreciate it. "Yeah, it's a good song." _Why did the lyrics feel so relevant to him_ , he wonders.

"You know, whenever I hear it, it makes me want to break up with Aomine. Just a little. What? Don't look so surprised."

"I know you guys fight and stuff sometimes but five years is a long time."

"Oh, definitely. Maybe too long. We're so similar but so _different_."

"That's not a bad thing." Kagami interjects. 

"No, not at all. It was wonderful even, in the beginning. But I think I've fallen out of love with him. I'll always love him I think, but I'm not in love with him right now. Make sense?"

"Won't he be upset?" Kagami asks, ignoring the food that would soon demand his attention.

"Emotions aren't his forte. I don't know what he'll do. Probably celebrate his freedom."

"You don't seriously think he would have stuck around this long if he didn't care?"

"No," Kise agrees. "I know he cares. He has a soft-spot for me and that makes me happy. But I'm greedy, I don't just want a spot, I want his whole heart. Now go get the sauce before it burns."

"I'm going," He does and saves it. "Perfection! Pour some wine!"

"Yes, sir." Kise pulls down a couple of glasses. "It's nice to have someone else who will drink wine with me. Aomine says it's 'gay'."

"He's gay." Kagami rolls his eyes as he checks on the little pockets, some already floating to the top.

"Nope. He told me he is perfectly straight and the only reason he fell for me is because 'I'm practically am a girl.'"

"What an ass." Kagami shakes his head at his friend, but he meant it in the best way.

"You're telling me. I don't know how it's still so firm since all he does nowadays is sit on it. Not sure about his brain either..."

"That's not what I meant and you know it you weirdo!" He nudges Kise with his elbow as he scotches out of the kitchen and sets the plates down on the table.

"Weirdo? What are we, twelve!" Kise laughs as he sets the glasses down.

"No, twenties and that's waaaaayyyy scarier."

"Definitely. Can you believe we're 'grown ups' now?"

Kagami gestures at his own shirt. Doraemon. 

"Oh yes, I am at the peak of my maturity!"

"Are you happy with where you are now? Lifewise?" Kise asks as he plates a healthy portion of salad and pasta for himself.

"Actually, yeah. I didn't know where I'd end after high school up and still don't know where I'll end up if I'm honest, but I'm pretty damn happy just being where I am."

"Me too." Kise smiles. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For keeping me afloat. Aomine couldn't have done it alone. We were close to breaking up then."

Obviously, he was referring to those few rough months. Who'd have known that he could break down so much? Fortunately, between Kagami and Kuroko and angry phone calls from the rest of the GOM, he had pulled through.

"That wasn't just me, that was everyone." He slurps down a few of the pasta pockets. "But seriously, you're my friend. You're annoying as hell sometimes, but I care about you, y'know?"

"I know." A little too well he decides. _You're a lucky man, Kurokocchi._ "But I am too..." He whsipers.

"You're what?"

"Not annoying, that's for sure, Kagamicchi~~! That was so mean~!" He is trying to annoy the other on purpose now.

"See, there it is! And I can't believe you still use that stupid nickname! Use my real name idiot, it's been long enough!"

"What~? I have no clue what you're talking about~! And it's not stupid, Tiger!"

"Oh! Like I haven't heard that one before!" 

~

After cleaning up, they note the time. "It's about three there, should we Skype them?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Kise agrees and watches Kagami boot his laptop. They listen to the doot doot doot of the dial tone.

"Hey, babe!" Kagami grins as Kuroko comes in to sight.

"Hey," Kuroko grins back. "Hi, Ryouta."

"Hey, Kurokocchi. How're you doing?"

"Good, the weather is pretty nice today. I went to one of my student's music recital earlier. They're so cute at this age."

"Were they any good?"

"No, they were pretty terrible." He laughs. "But that's what makes it for me I guess. Hold on, I think I hear Daiki."  He can be seen removing his headphones so he won't yank them out of the jack. "Ryouta-kun and Taiga are online." He yells, head moving out of the small box's view.

"Yo," Aomine says as he drops in to view. "Wassup?"

"Not much, man, not much."

"That ain't bad."

"I'm not complaining. But you know what I am complaining about?"

"That game? Man, I know! What were they thinking? Their defense sucked tonight!"

They all chat for a long while, before saying goodnight, Kagami even blows a kiss to the now middle-aged Nigou, who was just as spirited as ever.

"Yeah you too, little guy. Night, babe. Love ya."

"I love you too, Taiga. Goodnight, Ryouta-kun."

"Night Kurokocchi, Nigoucchi~!"

"Oi! The dog gets a goodnight but not me?"Aomine says dourly.

Kise and Kagami both laugh and in sync say "Goodnight, Ahomine."

"Aho?! I thought we were done with that stupid nickname ages ago!" And his angry complaining adds an additional five minutes to their conversation.

"Okay, we're tired so goodnight for real this time." Kise says as Kagami gets up to go brush his teeth.

"You still suck." Kagami winks at the forever tanned man.

"Not as hard as you, bro."

"You would know wouldn't you? Suck my dick!" He dashes away before Aomine can respond. Ah, maturity.

"I'm going to start making dinner. Goodnight, Ryouta, please make sure Taiga doesn't hurt himself. And you take care too, alright?"

"It's a deal."

"Daiki, turn off the computer when you're done. No funny business!"

"Oh come on, I don't even keep magazines of Mai-chan anymore!"

"I know, because you found someone even more beautiful to look at right?" Kuroko shouts from off screen.

Both Kise and Aomine blush at that.

"Well, night. I'd say sleep tight but you're always sleeping!" Kise giggles.

"Shut up."

And Kise thinks that will be all until he is about to end the call.

"I love you." It's quick but clear and more than enough for Kise.

"I miss your dumb, hyperactive ass, so come home soon. And say someone's name when you tell them goodnight. And you say I'm rude!" He quickly changes the subject.

Kise couldn't help the swell of affection. "I love you too, Daiki." And he doesn't care if it will upset Kagami or not, he kisses the screen.

"Idiot." Aomine shakes his head, but there's fondness there as he hangs up.

Kise felt like he was on top of the world.

"Stop making out with my laptop! That's nasty!"

"Fine! Does that mean you want to volunteer?" Kise teases as he closes the laptop and bolts to the bathroom.

"Hell no! I don't want to be kissed by a weirdo that makes out with computers!" He nearly spits toothpaste everywhere saying that. "What are you, some kind of nerd?" He was relentless tonight.

"Ah, so mean! And as a matter of fact, that was my boyfriend! Now move, I want to shower!"

"Well so do I! I'm the guest!"

"And I'm the host! If you want to shower so bad, get in! I need my beauty sleep!" He says, revealing the little bit of diva that he has as he strips down and hops in.

He could. That shower is massive, at least the size of three from the locker room.

"Be careful what you wish for pretty boy!" Kagami warns as he strips down and joins him.

-

"Geez, I don't think I've ever seen so many shampoos in my life!" He exclaims while toweling off his hair.

"I have to test the products I promote, it's part of my ethics system!" Kise says as he blow dries his hair. No split ends for him. He yawns as he puts the dryer away and flicks off the light. "Mmm, I'm sleepy. Night, Taiga!"

"Night! Actually, hold up," He gives Kise a hug.

"What's that for?"

"I don't know. Do I need a reason?"

"I guess not. Neither do I then!" Kise pecks Kagami in return.

"H-hey!"

Kise escapes and dives into his bed, curling up with a pillow. Maybe he was crushing on Kagami a bit. No big deal, gosh knows he still liked Kuroko.

Kagami on the other hand is left a little confused.

His cheek felt warm and some of Kise's floral scent had rubbed off on him. What if he had grown a little _too_ attached to the blonde? The question eats him alive for the next couple of days until they sort of oddly "confess" at the same time.

"But we still love them, a lot."

"Eyup. That doesn't make it better."

"Well, we're not going to act on it right?"

"Well," Kagami blushes. "I want to say no but you're really...pretty, Kise."

"If I call you Taiga, you call me Ryouta. And don't tell me you'd ruin your relationship with him over a slightly above average face?"

"No!" He denies. "But I guess that's kind of selfish to want you both, huh? And it's not just your face, your insides too. They're pretty. It's a little flamboyant, but you have a beautiful heart and I like that."

 _I can't blush any harder can I?_   The blonde thinks. "Then what will you do about it, Tiger?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right but," He places a gentle kiss on Kise's lips. "I'm not doing it out of spite, so I can't feel that bad. I guess I really am a Bakagami."

"I'm a hypocrite." Kise resigns and kisses back.

And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Odio by Romeo Santos. It's a great song. 
> 
> Taken from http://lyricstranslate.com/en/odio-i-hate.html#ixzz2yHK2qv8l
> 
> Is it just me or is this chapter a mammoth? 
> 
> Hope it was enjoyable nonetheless!


	3. Intermission- Kise's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small intermission.

It isn't until around Kise's birthday when the other two start to get suspicious.

"Well, we can't be mad at them." Kuroko decides. He watches Aomine pace back and forth.

"You can't but I _can_." Aomine grinds his teeth, feeling slightly possessive. As if to spite him, an ad featuring Kise comes on. He's kissing some random girl, which only serves to piss Aomine off more.

"It wouldn't be fair." Kuroko says and sets his book down to pat the spot next to him. He continues as the other sits. "And they haven't gone anywhere near as far as we have."

"Of course they haven't!" He springs up again. Or he would have dunked the red right out of that Bakagami's hair!

"It's just puppy love." He circles his arms around Aomine's waist. "And if it gets serious, is that really such a bad thing? That might be what saves the relationships for all of us." He looks up hopefully.

Aomine looks scandalized at the thought. "What?! Like sharing? Pretty sure that's illegal."

"Only pretty sure? Aren't you the wannabe cop?" Kuroko teases and places a kiss on his hip. Aomine would have been an interesting officer no doubt.

"There's nothing wrong with the relationships as they are." He insists as he hears the sound of the elevator.

"We can talk about this later, then." Kuroko pulls off of him just as the doors open.

"I'm back! Let's hurry up and go!" Kise shouts excitedly, springing forth from the elevator.

"Hold your horses, birthday boy!" Kagami laughs as he enters the room, freshly showered and wearing a new cologne, courtesy of Kise. Aomine wants to choke him with that tie.

"How about you open a present or two?" The clueless redhead gestures to the counter that is covered in gifts. "I've got the other Skittles on the line." He taps the phone's speaker button, clearing his throat. "Okay guys, one, two, three!"

"Happy Birthday, Kise!" They all shout in unison. Kagami is pleased he is able to snap a photo of the blonde's grin.

"Thank you everyone! Okay!" Kise grins even more as he drops his bag and hops on a barstool. "Which one first...?" He taps his cheek in thought, ignoring the orders of "open mine!" coming from the speaker. He opts for the most modest looking one. It is a book from Kuroko, one he had actually thought of buying but he had been chased out of the store by fan girls before he'd gotten the chance.

"I wanted to read this one, thanks, Kurokocchi!"

"You're welcome, Ryouta-kun."

He chooses the next one randomly. "From Midorimacchi!" He announces as he opens it. He finds two more books, one full of healthy recipes and the other on positive body image. Kise might have been insulted, but he knows the other means well. After all, he had blown a gasket when he heard Kagami's concerns about the blonde becoming bulimic.

"Thank you, Midroimacchi! I'll try to take extra good care of my health so I can get a perfect check-up from you!"

"Don't come near my clinic!" Is the terse response.

From Murasakibara, a freshly baked cake that wass overflowing with sugar flowers and Kise's named piped out elegantly on top.

"It's so pretty~! I can't wait to try it!" Kise gushes, which pleases the giant.

"Come by whenever you want. I make the best snacks anywhere." He hums lazily.

Aomine rolls his eyes. "Yeah, because you literally imported half of the world's food and shoved it into two floors. You could feed all the starving children in Africa with all the crap you have."

"You're just jealous. No cake for you."

From Momoi, a snazzy outfit.

"You may be a model, but your fashion sense is almost as terrible as that barely-D Riko's! That poor baby's going to starve!" Momoi is about a G-cup by now.

"Fashion is overrated." But he would be changing into these new clothes ASAP. 

From Akashi, an extremely high quality sake set complete with three magnums of Akashi's favorite brand.

"I know those won't last the day with Daiki around, but enjoy them nevertheless."

"The hell did you say?!" Aomine grumbles when he's shushed.

"Wow, thanks Akashicchi! I feel so spoiled!" He isn't much of a drinker nowadays, but he knows it won't go to waste.

"We've got a few more surprises for you." Kagami moves to open the front door.

"What, all I am is a surprise now?"

Kise whips around at the familiar voice. "Senpai!" He runs to hug the man, only to receive a swift kick to the head. It made him so happy he could cry.

Kasamatsu shakes his head. "Twenty-five years old today and you still can't take care of yourself. Why am I not surprised?" The man pulls out his guitar and begins to strum out a familiar tune. He inclines his head towards Kagami. "He said you liked this one."

Kise smiles again and bites his lower lip coyly. "You remembered."

"Yeah, of course!" _Score!_ "I've got something for you too." Kagami turns to retrieve the box that couldn't fit on the counter, giving Aomine the chance to shove his present in Kise's face.

"I don't know if you'll like it, but I think you appreciate stupid shit like this." Kise swears he can see the other blushing.

"A scrapbook...?" Kise's eyes widened as he flips through. When did Aomine take all these pictures? Or gather these bobbles? He doesn't finish flipping through, which is slightly disappointing to Aomine. _Maybe later on..._ In the meantime, he accepts a big kiss from Kise.

"Mwah!!!"

His face is on fire. "Yeah, yeah you're welcome, don't make it gay." Which everyone gets a good laugh out of.

"Ah, here we go. I hope you like it!" Kagami smiles in anticipation, holding the box under one arm as he calls for their pet. "Nigou, c'mere little buddy!"

Nigou comes, his own small box in tow and he barks as he sets it on the floor next to Kise's foot. He seems excited.

"You got me something too, Nigoucchi? What is it?" He bends to retrieve it and pats Nigou on the head. "Awwww!"

"What is it Ryouta-kun?" Kuroko was curious and picks up Nigou to shush him.

"Me!"

"That doesn't sound vain at all." Aomine gripes, raising a confused eyebrow.

It is a a little, blonde figurine, dressed to resemble a pilot.

"And what good would a pilot be without anything to fly?" Kagami reveals a fairly large plane, a scale model replica of the jumbo jets used for international flights. It is cheerfully decorated with national landmarks reading: 'Adventure Awaits!'

"I love it! How'd you know?!" He hugs the plane to his chest.

"I have my ways!" Which would be Nigou dragging an aviation magazine out of Kise's room and trying to pee on it, but that's beside the point. "Now let's go party!"

~

Kise is worn out by the time they return home, having spent a day surrounded by friends, family and acquaintances from all over. Although he would've preferred a private party, being able to stick his company with the large bill isn't so bad either.

"This was the best birthday ever!" He exclaims as he flops on the bed with his plane and scrapbook.

"What are you, a little kid?" Aomine joins him, which surprises but pleases Kise as the other often opts to go to his own room or the couch.

Aomine does something strikingly out of character and cuddles with Kise. The action leaves the blonde confused. There had to be a catch. He raises a delicate brow and Aomine makes an annoyed expression.

_What?_ He challenges with his own brow. _I can be nice._

_Not even sex?_ Ask the golden eyes as the blonde tilts his head.

Aomine shakes his head. _Nope._

Funny enough, Aomine still gets laid.

~

Just as they're about to fall asleep, he says something. "When you have the chance, look through the scrapbook to the very end. Alright?"

"Unnn, okay. I know how hard Daiki must have worked on it..." His words begin to slur with sleep.

"Yeah, I also stuck a surprise in there."

"A surprise?" The blonde tries to sound more enthused. "What kind of surprise?"

"Shhh, you'll see." Aomine soothes and ruffles the other's hair.

Kise is fairly certain he hears something akin to "Love you," before falling asleep. This leads him to wonder if he could ever truly fall out of love with this idiot.

Aomine thinks of the last page. _"Let's play, one on one."_ He wonders if he should remove that ring, feeling like his opportunity had been lost.


	4. Clear as Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slurry of emotions. CAUTION: Possible triggers, please see the beginning note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned this to be a one/two shot and somehow we've gotten to this. I'm glad that I have enough inspo to keep it going this long honestly xD. If you would like, you could stop with the first half and let it stand alone or as of now I plan to have 5 parts and maybe a bonus. (Probably should've said that last chapter lol.) Sound good? 
> 
> Okay now on to something more serious.
> 
> What can I say about this one? I hope I don't upset anyone too much. I wrote Kise based on the experiences of some of my friends who suffer from anxiety and bipolar disorder and a little of my own experience with bullying and modeling.
> 
> I guess with Kuroko, I wanted to show a more psychological type of bullying and with Aomine, the damage even an unintentional abuser can cause. And then we end up with flawless Kagami I guess, whoops.
> 
> Please know that I do not dislike Kuroko or Aomine, I love them in fact. But we've seen how nasty Aomine can get in the series and I feel Kuroko is similar once something he cares about is encroached upon. And I imagine that like most people, Kise is devastated by blows from that close to home and can't cope well with them.
> 
> I tired to keep it mild but it still might upset some of you so keep that in mind. Also there is a fair bit of language in this chapter.

He had wanted this for so long. Alright, maybe not _this_ exactly, but attention from the other. He had wanted it _bad_. Was his puppy like devotion finally paying off now?

Or is this some kind of joke?

"Kurokocchi... _why_?" He asks, his lips tingling and a soft pink flush descending his body. He blinks a few times, having been caught off guard.

"You still like me, right?" Kuroko soothes, gently cupping Kise's soft face and carding a hand through his hair. He pretends not to feel the tiny remaining bald spots or else he might not be able to keep going.

"Yes!" Kise blurts out and quickly covers his mouth. "But... I mean-," He was at a loss for words. "Aominecchi."

"He won't mind." Is Kuroko's smooth reply. That was bullshit and he knew it, but this is a test after all. He edges closer.

"We both know that's not true. He's terrible at sharing." Kise says nervously.

He has a bad feeling and holds himself, over-sized sleeves flopping. He tries to ignore the fresh lotus scent and focus on a warm citrusy one. _Wait! No! No! **No**! The minty, ocean smell!_ Kise would never be able to be the playboy people thought him to be. He could barely handle this single infidelity.

"But you're not, are you?" 

Kise blanches at the sudden question but remains calm. "I understand that you two are very close and have no intention of interfering with that. I don't mind anymore." He can feel his stomaching icing over. 

"We both know that's not what I'm referring to, Ryouta. " Kuroko grabs one of the blonde's hands and twines their fingers, bringing their joined hands to his face to nuzzle. "You two are cute." His expression is cheeky, his grin growing almost wicked. "So very sweet. So very **stupid**." He squeezes, only slightly but to Kise, it feels like a vice. Kuroko drops the chipper tone. "It isn't enough that you have women throwing themselves at you, huh? No, you being the little attention _whore_ that you are want the men too. And not just any men, no! You have to have _my man_." He drops their hands.

Kise was looking down, temporarily shocked into emptiness. He hates that word. **_Hates it_**. "That's not true." He says in a small but firm voice. "We didn't do it on purpose. I _swear_. It just happened this way. We haven't gone far." He  defends, tring to ignore the cool-headed rage of the other. He has to keep calm. He had been doing so well this week, having only had a short session with his therapist.

"Not yet." Kuroko is practically in Kise's lap now, legs crossed, looking like he's prepared enough verbal ammunition to destroy the blonde and then some. "It's not all your fault. I know it feels good to love him. But," He watches Kise through narrowed eyes. "I couldn't help but wonder why you're in love with him." He lifts Kise's head, surprised there aren't tears forming. Hmph, figures. The one time he wants the bitch to cry. "Is it because he reminds you of Aomine? Albeit a much sweeter, caring one at that." He concedes. "Or did you do it because I "dumped" you before? Is this _revenge_?" He rolls the words, like he can taste them. "Or maybe even something else?" He looks Kise straight in the eye. "Do you really want him...or me?" He asks calmly, tracing patterns once more.

"I-" Kise finds himself trembling and he isn't sure if it's out of anger or fear or sadness. All he knows is that his hand moves on its own and that Kuroko isn't in his lap anymore as he draws his knees up to his chest.

"Oh god."

Kise is a bit scared by how unphased Kuroko looks. And not in his usual bored-with-everything way but in an almost snide way, like he's won. Kuroko licks his bloodied lips and adjusts his jaw almost thoughtfully as he gets up from the floor.

"Hmm, nice arm. Did you play baseball?"

Kise is confused, but suddenly things feel less tense until Kuroko crawls up to him, wrapping his arms around Kise and pressing their foreheads together before he could object. It hurts to be so stiff, but he can't help it.  

"I'm sorry, but I had to know if your feelings were sincere or if you were fooling around. I can see you really didn't mean it." The same way he and Aomine don't mean it. And there are those tears he'd wanted. "You're not a whore. Not even close." His heart breaks a little at how rapidly Kise was nodding, as if he was trying to convince himself more than Kuroko. "But I had to satisfy my anger and Aomine's too. I'm sorry." He repeats. And finds himself being rattled by sobs that aren't his own. 

 _What the hell?_ Kise thinks. How could he be expected to accept that? The apology didn't mean anything right now, it only fueled his recently formed hatred for the other. Kuroko thought _he was angry_? Then Kise would be **furious** once he stopped crying.

"T-that was the most terrible thing anyone has ever said to me." He feels so small then, his tongue failing him. For the first time since that Winter Cup years ago he cries genuinely, wishing wholeheartedly that he could stop. "I hate that word, Kuroko.  _ **Hate it**_."

"I know." Kuroko didn't really know, but he would say anything to calm the other. "I'm sorry."

It was scary how easily he could break the blonde, and he hadn't even used any of Aomine's bits aside from that one word. He is a bit frightened of himself. It should not have felt so good to make Kise cry. He was glad something in him had kept him from going any further and ignores the part that is ready to deal more damage.

"No one thinks those things."

Kise can't even shake his head, having gone limp or else he would throw the other's arms off of him. "You're wrong. _Everyone_ does." He whispers and his mind drifts.

* * *

 He had recently confided in Aomine about the nasty gossip going on about him.

He had failed to state the cause despite Aomine's questioning. Truthfully, it was because there had been a hickey on his neck, a real one that the actress he was shooting with that day had wanted to put there herself. She was quick to tweet about it. His agency didn't care for it either. "You were the only one that had any self-control." and "Dammit, Kise, you're too old for this." The new boss had said. And suddenly, he was a playboy, his good image gone even though he had always been so cheerful and hardworking the past decade. No matter that the client had loved the mark, saying it was perfect. And it had been; so small, so _innocent_ , sucked into existence and soothed by Kagami's kitten tongue.

His head feels strange.

"I need my pills."

Did he say that out loud? Oh well. He liked the nice ones Midorimacchi had gotten for him to ease his anxiety and the hysteria the green haired man feared was sure to follow even though he's not "that sort of doctor". He was right, as always.

_Manic depression._

The words bounce around in his head.

                                                   " _Don't worry._ " 

                                                                                                              " _Lucky._ "

                                                                      " _Mild._ "

" _Easily treatable._ "

All words the doctor had said.

"No worries. You'll be alright. Look, I made French onion soup. Let's eat, okay?" Kagami had said, smiling the whole time.

"It's okay, you're okay. I've got you." Aomine had said, his warm chapped lips caressing the blonde's forehead.

Kise _knows_ he can't afford to have a fit again.

He touches the bald spots that are hidden by the style he'd chosen and then proceeds to feel the rest of himself. He remembers imagining how pretty his body must have looked covered in the glass from the mirror he'd pulled off the wall. He doesn't know, he had closed his eyes. He'd only done it because it called him fat, just like Aomine had the night before when Kise ate two burgers.

Aomine still regrets making that joke.

Miraculously, Kise hadn't hurt himself very badly, mostly flesh wounds and sore eardrums thanks to the screaming of the make up artist who had found him that way. He didn't finish that job because the stitches wouldn't have looked good on film. He also hadn't been allowed in the bathroom alone for a month after that. And then he'd gotten those tranquilizers. They are the only pills he hates because they were making him gain weight. He had finally been _perfect_ , not needing to go up or down on the scale.

 _Please..._ He pleads. He didn't want to be  crazy. He would never make it.

 _Please..._  

* * *

"Please..." The tears were coming slower now.

"Shhh," Kuroko lays Kise down and whispers calmly. It takes all the shadow's strength to hold the model down when his mind finally drifts back. He starts to get wound up, insisting he needs the pills.

"Okay, okay, I'll get them. Stay here." Kuroko retrieves the medication and a glass of water. "Open up."

"Which one is it?" 

"Just take them. Come on, you're always good about taking your medicine."

"I don't want that one! I want the other one." Kise was getting upset now. 

"It's not time for that one. You know you only take it with dinner." Kuroko tries to soothe. 

"Then I'll take it now and eat something." It made sense, right? 

"Just wait a while. Kagami and Aomine will be back in a while with food. Why don't you take a nap?" 

"I don't want a nap!" Kise screams and seems to startle himself with the sound. 

Kuroko sighs and hands him the ice cream he had been eating before their "talk". It was half melted now. "Why don't you finish this then?" He's glad he doesn't hand over the bowl entirely or he would've been covered in the soupy liquid. Instead the floor suffers. 

"I'll find them myself then! Let go of my arm!" He throws a pillow at Kuroko when he doesn't.

"Ugh," Kuroko winces as the decorative button hits his eye. Why had he wanted these again? "Ryouta, look at me. Now."

"Don't talk to me like one of your students! I'm not five!" He throws the lamp this time and knocks over the table on accident. The shatter is disheartening, he loves that lamp.

"I know you aren't. You just want to feel better right? I can help." 

"How? It's your fault that I'm messed up!" But his anger is fading, he just doesn't have it in him to be very angry for long.

"You know Monopoly? The game? I'm giving you a get out of jail free card. I'm taking houses off the property. I don't care if you want to be with Taiga too as long as you pay that little bit. It's a good deal, right?" 

"Someone has to win in the end though." He argues back but does allow himself to be pulled down again. 

"Bad example then. We can share. We can share him. We can share Daiki. We can even be with each other, if you'd like. I admit, I kind of liked you too."

Kise rolls his eyes because it is just too much. "I'm still mad." But, he did like that idea. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I will make it better." And he tries leaning forward, only to kiss a palm. He shakes his head. "You don't need pills, what you need is a good orgasm." He states frankly and soon, he has the blonde moaning. 

"K-kurokocchi..."

"Does that feel good? I see Taiga found these spots," He smiles at the amateurish hickeys. "But I bet even Daiki doesn't know these." He locates many more and finds himself chuckling a little when Kise is begging for him to slow down.

How embarrassing, it had only been ten minutes and he was ready to come.

"I'll cum if you keep that up." 

Kuroko slides the sweat pants off the blonde's thin hips and pulls lube out of nowhere. "You're like Taiga, not very dominate, right?" 

Kise shakes his head (Unbelievable! He was expecting to get laid from the beginning) and spreads his legs as Kuroko begins to stretch him. He sighs in pleasure and relief when Kuroko finally enters him. Kuroko was easier to take than Aomine, partly due to size, but mostly because he had taken more time to prepare him than the tanned man usually would. The sex is languid, something Kise likes but doesn't often experience. Kuroko gives him such attention that he comes twice. 

Kuroko cleans the small mess, glad they had chosen leather furniture and puts on a movie while he scrubs out the ice cream stain and rights the table.

"That was really good but," Kise blows his tea to cool it. "Good sex isn't enough to make me forgive you." He wasn't trying to be difficult, really. But this afternoon was _bullshit_.

"I know," He says again. "Only time can do that. I have tomorrow off. We can do whatever you want." 

"Nothing. I don't want to do anything." He was feeling petulant. 

"Alright." He rubs Kise's back and despite himself, the blonde starts to doze off. 

 _Phew._ Kuroko wonders if things were any better on Aomine's end.

~

The answer is they aren't. 

"First you give me a black eye, then you make me _pay for_ and _carry_ all of these damn groceries and now you're not speaking to me. And people say I'm the dick." Aomine half jokes, half complains.

"Yes. You are. I've seen just what kind of prick you can be, but you never fail to amaze me. Walk faster, we'll miss the train." Kagami scans his pass and watches Aomine struggle to get his out. "Oh, give me that. If you drop these I'll drop kick you." He snatches away the more fragile food and continues his beeline to the platform, easily clearing a path as everyone was afraid to approach the angry redhead. 

Aomine laughs as he's glared at. "Talk about the eye of the tiger." 

"Shut it." 

"Look, if you want an apology-"

"Oh, an apology? For what I wonder? For sleeping with my boyfriend, _**repeatedly**_ or for trying to come on to me!?" If it wasn't so crowded, he might be yelling by now. "The hell is wrong with you? I should have dunked that ball down your throat!" He should have know something was up when Aomine volunteered to go shopping.

"What, this bruise ain't good enough?"

"It matches your hair." Kagami replies as the train arrives. It's not too crowded but there is only one seat after Kagami offers his to an old woman. 

"Sit down, Bakagami." Aomine says mildly. He would try reasoning with him during the ride. "And to be fair, you're sleeping with mine too." 

Bad move.

"No, you sit. You'll need it." Kagami shoves the remaining groceries into the blue haired man's arms and exits the car. 

"Oi, what are you doing?" Several people enter, making it impossible to exit with all the groceries in tow.

"You have your car!"

"That's still a fifteen minute walk to the lot once I get there!"

"You like to gloat about your muscles, so use them!" He waves as the train departs, making a face at Aomine as it passes him.   _Wow..._ Well, what now? He goes to a nearby court and practices shooting. 

_Why?_

He was close to Aomine personality wise, but not close enough that he understood this. First this jackass sleeps around like it's no big deal and does everything he can to terrorize him daily (even if it is in good fun) and now he wants to be fuck buddies? **Oh hell no!** He jams the ball in, hanging in the air for a moment before dropping down. Well, this would happen during typhoon season, all this shit stirring up. Oh well, it was almost October, the best month. Oh... Wait.

One, two, three four...Seven. Seven months that he and Kise had been together.

They had almost gotten caught last month during Kagami's birthday. Fortunately, they aren't very physical and were able to play being found tangled up with one another off easily. They had made it to second base and even that might be generous. 

 _...A seceret relationship with Aomine, huh?_ He thinks of Kise and actually slaps himself. He was with Kuroko! Even if it didn't feel like it sometimes, he was.   

He stops to pick up a cake, not in the mood for baking anymore.

-

"I'm home." He slips off the black and orange Jordan's, a pair Aomine had given his for his birthday.

"Welcome home." Kuroko says. Kise stirs and offers a sleepy wave before lying down again. He had finally taken the tranquilizer.

"I'm tired, so how about something easy, like curry?" 

"That sounds fine."

"You're tired?" Aomine frowns. But he knows better than to start an argument.

"Yes,  _very_  tired. Did you put away the frozens?"

"Yes, _mother_ , I did."

"Good. I'm going to take a bath. If you guys are that hungry you can order something." He slips money into the takeout jar. 

"Taiga, are you alright? Should I cook?"

"Y'know babe, you might want to ask him." He gestures at Aomine and slams the door behind himself. 

Kuroko gives Aomine a worried look. He lifts Kise's head from his lap and places it on a pillow then goes to the balcony. Aomine appears a moment later with beer in tow. 

"He's pissed." 

"I gathered that much." Kuroko takes a swig and sighs, looking out over the city that was bathed in orange from the setting sun.

"So that plan didn't work."

"You're actually admitting that?" 

Aomine ignores him. "Not like you did any better. I'm mean but you're meaner. I didn't want you to make him cry. He'll be messed up for days now."

"Oh, so now you want to pretend like you're a decent boyfriend? Newsflash, Daiki, you're the one who wrote the script."

"And it must have been a memorable performance." He jerks a thumb at the garbage can, full of shards from the lamp. "So what? You guys are going to skip off into the sunset and leave me behind?"

"You know I don't want that and I bet they don't either.  Besides, they're just as upset with me as they are with you."

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that they've thought about it. Kise doesn't like being tied down as desperate as he can be. And if Kagami gets pissed enough, he might leave." Aomine looks saddened by that. 

"I know." 

"Why couldn't you have know so much last year, huh?"

"You really think things would be any different?"

"Not a clue." 

"Well, we have to do some damage control and quick."

"We've got insurance." 

"Is that what marriage is called now?"

"Oh, Tetsu, that's what it was called before they invented the word 'insurance'."

Kuroko can't refute that. "We'll take them out on a date or something first and play it safe for a while. Kise has that shoot in Paris coming up, right?" 

"And we haven't used any vacation since Golden Week." 

"No, we have not." One of the good things about Aomine is that he catches on quick.

"On reviendra toujours à ses premières amours." Aomine finishes off the bottle and throws it. It lands in a recycling bin six stories down.  _  
_

"That sounds cynical. What does it mean?"

"It means I'm getting blown on the Eiffel Tower." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. That is it for this chapter. Anyone surprised? 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for the comments/kudos! They're so sweet and encouraging!


	5. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.”
> 
> ― Johnny Depp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Previous chapters have been edited so you might want to glance them before continuing.
> 
> Suggested Listening: 
> 
> "Boomerang" by Lyfe Jennings 
> 
> "Apple and Cinnamon" by Utada (Hikaru) ( What I consider the KagaKuro theme of the story, although anything from her Single Collection Vol. 2 fits them (particularly Kuroko) and is lovely, would also recommend "Be My Last" and "Stay Gold") 
> 
> "Over & Over" by Tim McGraw feat. Nelly 
> 
> "Hey Baby" by blessthefall
> 
> ( "Odio" by Romeo Santos from Chapter 2, "Te Robare" by Prince Royce (Not exactly related but I feel it's a good KagaKise song), "So Sick" by Neyo and "Heart Attack" by Trey Songz. These are good fillers that fit the mood but are easily skip-able if you have heard them too many times. )
> 
> And last ones I promise,
> 
> 3)"Birds & Boats" by Gregory and the Hawk (This is Kise's song for sure, and I would say a good AoKise song as well) 
> 
> Or if you like instrumentals, try Yiruma ("Love Me", "I" and "May Be", etc.) or any of your favorite OSTs (I would recommend Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi (OST 1 Track 15, OST 2 Tracks 21&22)).
> 
> You'll probably only need a few, I think I've made my bias clear enough(-cough-Utadandindiemusic-cough-). Look out for the song titles, I'll slip them in as a cue to start listening if you're interested otherwise, ignore them.

 

_~Boomerang~_

If there ever was an art to being passive-aggressive, then Kise and Kagami were in the process of perfecting it.

Aomine admits that he has grown accustomed to homemade food so the fact that he is hardly fed anymore (which is an exaggeration in Kagami's opinion; he is fed, he just had to heat up the leftovers...if there were any) was slowly getting to him. He frowns at his abs. They are still better than those of 99.9 percent of people he knows but still...he had had a few too many teriyaki burgers lately. He doesn't like his own cooking much even though Kagami had taught him the basics so he could survive. And Kuroko is too busy to fix him anything most nights.

"I'm home." Kuroko calls weakly and collapses on the couch after washing up. He isn't surprised but is still a little disappointed that Kagami doesn't call out for him from the kitchen, bringing a drink in exchange for a kiss. (Or when he felt silly, a kiss a sip.)  _Why did I always complain about him doing that?_  

Aomine pats him on the head and gets up long enough to bring the other a drink.

"Thanks." Kuroko sighs as Aomine rubs little circles on his back. He grasps the other's free hand. "Daiki," 

"I know." He says, briefly stilling his hand, which does surprise Kuroko slightly. It takes a hell of a lot to knock the indigo haired man off his high horse. "'I love being with you but I can't go on like this.' Something like that? Us being together comes at a high cost, huh? Yeah, I get it. I miss them too." 

They hadn't realized just how much they depended on the other two. 

Kagami feeds everyone and is just good company in general with his crude charm and hot head, his heart always in the right place.  In exchange, they keep him from doing anything too idiotic.

Aomine actually gives great advice despite not being the best with words and has a way of putting the others at ease and making them feel safe, even having gone as far as beating up a pickpocket that had gone after Kise and Kuroko while they were walking Nigou. His arrogance and general assholishness has been reduced by proxy. 

Kise had been a little ball of sunshine, beautiful and humble at that, his paycheck having gotten them by long before Kagami and Aomine's could. Even though he doesn't always appreciate it at the time, the others are keeping him from hurting himself. They haven't been able to eliminate his smoking habit, but everything else is improving. 

And last but not least, Kuroko is the rational one that mothers everyone in the best way, usually read as him being the only reason the penthouse in't in utter disarray.   _Although it's getting there_ he dismays. It's not terrible yet, but he hadn't cleaned up in a while. The laundry hasn't been washed in three days and that is unheard of for a Japanese. 

'What was _mutual_  had became something commensalistic then **parasitic**. They're on way to a **_systemic break down_**. So obviously the next step is to restore homeostasis by blah blah blah.' Ugh, that is the first and _last_ time he goes to  Midorima for help with anything that couldn't be fixed with a prescription.

"You can hang up your crap now." Kagami says as he passes by with a basket of laundry. He isn't being as terrible as he feels he has the right to be, he had washed their clothes after all. "The stuff in the crock-pot is for you too."

Aomine and Kuroko look at each other hopefully. That was the most the red head had said to them in days.  

Kuroko sits up and turns to look at the redhead as he sets the basket down. "Taiga," He begins but is quickly silenced. 

Kagami is nonchalant as he punches both Kuroko and Aomine in the head and plops himself down between them. "Shut up." He sighs and combs a hand through his hair and sticks out his tongue as he's prone to do when he's thinking hard or back-sassing someone.

"So, asshole one, asshole two," He nods to each. "We need to talk. I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen or I swear me and my shit will be packed up and gone before you get up in the morning. Got it?" 

Kuroko nods, eyes looking watery at the thought and Aomine lets out a resigned sigh. Damn, he was going soft(er).

"Great. First off, you're assholes. Do you know why?"

"'Cause we cheated." Aomine offers with a noncommittal wave of his hand. Great, Kagami was going to drag this out. 

"Ehhhh!" He imitates a buzzer. "Wrong answer. Contestant number two?" 

"Um," Kuroko fears there is no right answer. "Because we didn't stop?" 

_~Apple and Cinnamon, et. al.~_

"Close. While it hurt me like hell to think I wasn't good enough for you or something, what _pisses me off_ is that neither of you had _the balls_ to say anything to me or Kise!" He clenches his fists in his lap and looks down, brows furrowed. His voice softens. "Yeah, you cheated but did it occur to you to say you're **_sorry_** for it?" The sadness in that question is tangible. "I dunno something like 'It's not you , babe, it's just that I still have feelings for him.' or 'I'm sorry I cheated. We can work this out.'" He looks back up again and grinds his teeth irritably, sadness pushed aside. "But no! Instead you act like some psycho teenage girl and give Kise a near breakdown. Yeah, he told me and I can't believe you would stoop that low. And then you." He swivels to Aomine. "I really didn't like you, I only put up with you for his sake and even got to a point where I liked you. A lot actually. But give me one damn reason why I shouldn't shove an extra thick porn magazine up your ass! I know you're a dick and I can put up with that but I didn't think you were so selfish! Or so horny with all the time you spend banging him behind my back!" He jerks his thumb over his shoulder to Kuroko.

Kuroko and Aomine are both red in the face, but for different reasons.

Kuroko is the one to get angry. 

"Oh, like you've never made a mistake before!"

"I make mistakes but I'll own up to them, dammit! And it ain't a mistake if you keep doing it!" He pokes Kuroko's chest.

"So what you do with Kise isn't cheating?" He swats Kagami's hand away.

"As a matter of fact, yeah! Yeah, it is! We treat each other a hell of a lot better than you two have been. And we keep our dicks in our pants!" He replies coolly. 

Kuroko gets frustrated, maybe even more so than that time when his basketball had failed against Aomine, and then, the arguing turns bitter.

Everything that they didn't even know that they disliked about each other bubbles to the surface. Fortunately there aren't many things, but Aomine never expected to see them fight like this. **Ever**.

"Do you even love me anymore?" Kuroko is on the verge of tears. 

"Ugh!" Kagami bolts upright with a frustrated scream. "'Do you even _love me_ anymore'?!" He parrots. "That's my line!" Kagami shouts back. He wants to rip his hair out.

"Of course I do!" 

"Are you sure about that?" He glares Kuroko down, letting out a single, bitter laugh as he lets his bangs fall back into place. 

There is a pregnant pause. 

"Forget it." Kagami shakes his head and shrugs. "I'm done." 

Although Kagami had said as much before, Kuroko still gasps. He knows Kagami means it. He is going to walk away, just like Aomine had. Aomine knows it too and grasps Kagami's arm. 

"Let go." Kagami growls.

"You didn't when I asked you to." Although he would be grateful if Kagami would toss an arm around his shoulder now.  "You never do now either."

"That was years ago. And different. Now let me go." He rolls his eyes and yanks his arm free when the other doesn't.

"No." Aomine blocks Kagami's path. The redhead would have to drag him along if he was planning on leaving. He'd sit on the other's feet if he had to. 

"Shouldn't you be happy? You win."

"Cch." Maybe Kagami doesn't know him that well after all, since when did he care about winning? "I know what victory feels like. This isn't it." 

Kagami replies without missing a beat.  "And I thought I knew what love felt like. This," He points between Kuroko and himself, "Isn't it." 

That's when Kuroko can't handle it anymore. The sudden, panicked realization that this would be just like middle school has him rushing to throw up. The retching can be heard even from the living room. Kagami pretends not be affected.

"That's _bullshit_ and you know it! Would he be crying like this if he _didn't_ love you?" Aomine raises his voice for the first time.

"I don't know anymore. I really don't. I know you wouldn't be holding me back like this if you didn't love him." Kagami keeps his voice as steady as he can, trying to be aloof. 

Aomine heaves a sigh and squeezes Kagami's shoulders. "You're right. I wouldn't be. So why leave knowing that? Please," He musters up all the sincerity he has. "Don't do this to him." _To us_.

Kagami thought of saying "But _you_ did." But he doesn't want to be that petty. Instead, he's just honest.

"If it was me begging you not to leave Kise, what would you do?" 

"If it was you begging me, I'd reconsider." Is the tanned man's instant response.

"Really?" Kagami couldn't sound more unconvinced. 

"Yeah. Really. Because...I know how much you love him." This couldn't be more ironic he decides. "I wouldn't want to hurt him like that. He...he wouldn't be able to handle it. No one would be there to put him back together again." Aomine lowers his gaze slightly. He wouldn't lie. He cares for Kise. Deeply, in fact. But he knows what he can and can't do. He'd have to be able to heal wounds quicker than he could inflict them, rounding out his edges even more than he already had and that isn't happening in the foreseeable future. 

"Then why cheat knowing that?"

Aomine lets go.Kagami has a point and that is making the former lose hope. He knows starting a fight a fight won't help. Worse, it's a fight he won't win.

"You don't want to hurt Tetsu." Is his final plea. The only thing he's sure will make it through to Kagami.

Kagami turns around to face Aomine. "And you didn't want to hurt Ryouta. But you did. And Kuroko..." He sighs and pushes his hair back. "And Kuroko hurt me. I've picked up his pieces before... Why don't you give it a try? I'm not done picking up Kise's yet. Then maybe he can help me pick up mine." He blinks back a few  involuntary tears and starts walking. Being an angry crier sucks. 

"Kagami! C'mon, man!" Aomine follows him to the bottom of the stairs. "We have to fix this! Seriously! I'll do _anything_."

Kagami falters but keeps going up the stairs.

"I mean it! Anything..."  

Kagami doesn't say anything for a moment and Aomine knows that's a bad sign.

"What? What do you want?" 

"Break up with Kuroko."

Aomine makes only a mildy surprised sound, like he'd been hit just enough to knock the air out of him. _Oof_. He had expected as much.

"What? You won't do it?" 

"That's what you really want?" Aomine asks.

"And Kise too." 

"Oi, isn't that going a little far?" He bellows, pretending he doesn't look and feel as deflated as an old balloon.  _Isn't that counterproductive?_

"Or, you sleep with me." 

Aomine is left speechless at that, like he hadn't suggested the same thing a week and a half earlier.

" _And_  tell both of them that we're doing it. What? Why are you so surprised? I'm the only one who hasn't played musical beds yet. I want to try it." 

Huh, he knew Kagami could get heated on the court, always quick to avenge his allies, but Aomine never would've guessed that he has a vindictive streak. 

"Your room. Five minutes."  

Even when Aomine calls, Kagami ignores him. 

-

Aomine didn't understand it. He really didn't. What was Kagami thinking?

It is excruciating telling Kuroko (although the shadow had indeed heard it himself), and he knows more than five minutes are spent on that alone. What worries him more was how calm Kise had been about it. 

'Is that so?' Came the soft, melodic voice. 'Then do your 69, that one always feels good. Bye bye~.' 

The blonde wouldn't return his frantic calls.

In the end, it's closer to half an hour before he makes it up there. 

-

_~Over & Over~_

Aomine has never been intimidated. Not by anything. But he is **not** looking forward to screwing (being screwed by?) Kagami and that is a first for him.

It's odd seeing Kagami sitting cross legged, staring out of the window dreamily. He much prefers the crude, forever determined, pain-in-his-ass Kagami. Although he is being a pain-in-the-ass as far as Aomine is concerned _._

_I shouldn't have said 'anything'._ But really, he knows the real answer. The raw truth of the matter. 

S _houldn't have ever said yes to Tetsu._

He proceeds as he would with any new partner. Dominant but not too rough. Just enough to make his partner melt. Kagami is a tough case. Aomine has to literally take the other's breath away to incite the smallest reaction.  He pulls away ever so slightly to let Kagami catch his breath.

"He's right, just like kissing the ocean." Kagami puffs.

Aomine doesn't bother to ask which one told him that and continues his caressing, leaving expert hickies in his wake as he begins to slowly rub Kagami through his shorts. 

After a moment of this, Kagami starts to push him back some. He looks sort of surprised, as if wondering how he had ended up in the blue haired man's lap. 

"Hmm?" He figured the redhead would be the kind of person to enjoy foreplay. Maybe it was too slow for him. 

"Bed?" 

Somehow they tumble on to it. Kagami blinks, swearing that their clothes had evaporated. Aomine is quick to cage him. 

"Whoa!"

"What? You want to be on top?" Aomine raises an eyebrow.

"No. I don't want anything below here," He pokes Aomine's hips for emphasis. "Coming into contact with my junk." 

"Oh." Aomine makes a little noise, as if he understood. _Head._

Instead of the usual moan, he gets a flick to the head. Though not at all hard, it's strong enough to get him to stop. 

"No, you idiot. We're not having sex."

"Then what, pray tell, are we doing?" He deadpans as he fiddles with the waistband of Kagami's boxers.

"Pretending to have sex."

"Should I expect an answer if I ask why?"

"To put it like Kuroko, Kise and I have some anger that needs to be satisfied. And I feel I've done that. If Kise had his way, Kuroko would probably be watching you slam me into the sheets right about now. But I can't live with that." He rolls away and spreads out, looking up through the glass cutout in the ceiling, something Kise had had done just for Aomine. "We are going to jerk ourselves off and make as much noise as we can doing it. No clue what will happen then, but as far as they'll know, we fucked. And I don't eeeeeever want to see you naked again unless it's in the locker room. Got it?"

Aomine lets out a half-hearted chuckle. He should've  know. Seirin boys _always_ pull something out of their ass in the end. 

"Crystal."

"But..."

_What now?!_ Aomine swears internally but remains calm outwardly. 

"What?"

Kagami is seen getting slightly redder. "I wouldn't mind kissing you some more." 

Aomine could live with that.

-

_~Love Me~_

As fate would have it, they jerk each other off and _shit_ , under better circumstances, he would take Kagami as a fuck buddy in a heartbeat. Maybe more than that too because there had been a lot of (genuine) moaning for just hand-jobs and damn, they might just have as much if not more passion in bed than on the court. _Huh, who would've thunk?_

As promised, he goes to Kise. Kise also happens to be sitting cross legged, staring out of the window, but that's normal for him. Kise is more thoughtful than people like to think. He's slightly flushed and humming softly.

"You're determined to fall out of that window, aren't you?"

"Don't know whatcha mean." Kise smiles and hops off the windowsill, steadying himself with a chair-back. 

"You're looking tipsy enough to fall out." Aomine clarifies.

"'M not. See." He lets go of the chair and balances on one leg while touching his nose. "Could even say the alphabet backwards too. But the boss man sent me home 'cause he was afraid I'd get wasted." He giggles.

Aomine pokes him gently and watches him sway a little. 

"Eh, you're ai'ght." He agrees and pulls Kise his way. "But it always hits you hard later. You're dropping vowels already." 

"Whee~" Kise says as he sways into Aomine's chest, wrapping his arms around the blue haired man's neck, trying, and failing in Aomine's opinion, when he furrows his brows to make himself look more serious. "Heeeeey." He pouts. "'S not like 'm a bad drunk. Most alc'hol just makes me sleepy~." 

"Yeah, I know. Touchy too." Aomine chuckles. Tequila is the only thing he's seen make a monster of Kise thus far. Between him and that Alex girl at last year's Christmas party, good god! "Probably 'cause you're too energetic to begin with. Need something to slow you down. Up?" 

Kise gasps and nods eagerly. They will never admit it to anyone else, but Kise secretly enjoys being carried and Aomine likes to carry him just as much. 

"Nooooo, not the bed, it's only like," Kise protests and looks at his wrist to find it bare. Huh. (He's momentarily forgotten that he doesn't wear watches unless it's for a promotion.) "Still today!" He gestures with his watch-less arm.  

_Pfft_. "Well you're not _wrong_. Normal people would say ten. Where then?" 

"I want to look at the stars."

"Balcony it is. Why not just sit out there instead of on the window?"

"'Cause."

"''Cause' why?"

"'Cause 'cause." 

"What are you, three?" Aomine shakes his head as he seats them on the love seat and starts the fireplace. Too bad it's not a real one, but it is still pretty to look at and quite warm.

Instead of responding to the taunt, Kise replies with "You guys m'st've banged reaaaaalllly hard for you to be this nice to me."

Aomine's smile droops. Oh yeah. That.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah we did." 

"No you didn't~." Kise responses immediately. 

"Huh?" Maybe the alcohol was hitting. "Ryo," He hopes the pet name will soften the blow. "We did."

"Nuh-uh~. You've gotten to be a bad liar recently, you must be going soft." Kise pokes Aomine's nose although he had been aiming for the cheek. "I told Taiga revenge isn't my kind 'a sex, an' I don't think it's his either. An' you're mean but not that mean. Plus, you're not making your creepy 'I-just-had-sex-smile'. It makes you look like a troll." He nods sagely. 

"Ah," Aomine doesn't know how to respond to that one. Kise is amazing sometimes. 

"I'm kind 'f happy though. Even," He pauses, like he forgot what he was about to say. "Our relationships 're a lil broken right now, I think more 'cheating'," He stops to make air quotes. " W'll make it worse. I think Kuro'kocchi gets how I felt now. So 's okay now. I think." He sighs and leans until his head is in Aomine's lap.

"I think you get smarter when you're drunk."

"Pro'ly." 

"You're fading. C'mon, bed, while I still feel like carrying you." Aomine begins to shift.

"M'kay. But can I ask for something?"

Aomine shrugs and nods. 

"Gimme your hand."

Aomine offers it and Kise holds it for a moment. It's a warm and seemingly aimless embrace and Aomine thinks that maybe Kise is too far gone when he feels a warm circlet being slid between their palms. 

"I noticed...that you took the last page out, there were only 198 instead of 200." He's silent for a moment, gliding it around with his index finger. "So I looked for it. You're a pretty good hider. Must be all the porn." Kise offers a wry smile and a weak laugh. Even though the words are a little thick, they come through loud and clear for Aomine.

"Ryo..." 

"Were you gonna give it to me?" He cuts the other off, expression sober, only the glassiness of his eyes giving him away. 

"I," Aomine swallows. "Yeah, I was. On your birthday." 

Kise's lips form a gentle smile. "Let's take a bath."

Well that was random. 

"Uh, sure."

"And then," He waits until he has the other's attention. "I want to break up."

"Huh?" 

"You know, I always wanted to get a ring from you." He continues, gazing at it tenderly. "I don't know about now though. I don't think you do either."

"Ryo," Aomine sighs and rubs his neck with one arm, bringing the blonde closer to his chest with the other. "I do know. I'm gonna stop fooling around with Kuroko. I'm sorry that I did it in the first place." 

"I know. That's why I'm not gonna accept it." Before Aomine can reply, Kise shushes him and takes a moment to listen to the other's heartbeat before sitting up as straight as he can manage. "Right now, you just feel bad. Our relationship is a little...weak as it is. It doesn't need pity too. If you still want to give it to me later, you can. Okay?"

"Later when?"

_How can Kise treat this like it isn't a big deal?_ Aomine distresses. He can't help but feel the twinge of...Well, _something_ bad that he feels. 

"You'll know. Okay?" He repeats.

Aomine's expression grows gloomy but he agrees. "Okay." 

"Good."

Kise's face lights up in a way that it hasn't for a while and Aomine doesn't know what to make of that. But for now, he would take the momentary bliss and even the dull heartache he felt at the words "I _love_ you, but I'm _not in love with you_ right now." after he had pressured Kise into keeping the ring. Even though they hadn't been together for a while, not **_really_** , it still stung. 

-

_~Stay Gold~_  

Kagami allows his body to guide him across their small county, back to Serin territory.  He finds what he's looking for.

Kuroko is crouched down, clenching a doggie bag from Maji Burger. It's obvious he's just had a cry, the tear tracks are just beginning to dry.

"That's a lot of burgers." Kagami notes as he leans against the fence that encloses the old basketball court. "We have a Maji two blocks down, you know." 

"But you always come to this one instead." Is the whispered response. Kuroko stands up and it nearly breaks Kagami's heart how he shakes, knuckles turning whiter the more they clench the bag. 

"Idiot." Kagami says as he whops Kuroko on the head before pulling him into the warmth of his letter-man jacket.  _As if I could leave you._  Kagami doesn't comment on the wet spot that forms on his shirt and instead they move to the bench.

He pulls out one of the burgers and tosses it to Kuroko as he always had before they started dating. Afterwards, he'd decided that that wasn't very romantic and soon stopped. The silence is long and more than a little awkward and when Kagami gets up and leaves for a moment, Kuroko fears that he might be gone for good. But something felt different and on instinct he turns and finds himself catching a rather old ball. Kuroko's eyes flash confusion for a moment before he returns it, only to find it back in his grasp a second later.This happens two or three times more before Kuroko has a realization. He stands and begins to dribble.

He's still not great in comparison to the other former miracles, but much better than he had been before his time at Seirin. He plays, maybe as awfully as when they first met since he's out of practice now. But there's always one thing that he'll be good at. He starts to deliver the kind of passes that only Kagami could catch and somehow, everything is feeling alright again. Not fixed, but not broken either. Kagami lets up after a time and practices his shots so Kuroko can rest. 

"I always knew that you were just using me as a replacement for him in high school." Kagami begins and Kuroko can't help but look to the side, feeling embarrassed, guilty. "And I didn't mind. As long as I beat him and the other miracles. _We **beat** them_." Kagami exclaims with a smile and Kuroko's heart aches for it. "And up until now, I thought that I was more than just the replacement. That I had become not only the number one in Japan, but also the number one in your _heart_." Kagami rolls the ball with his shoe, his smile growing bittersweet. He leaves it and comes to squat down in front of Kuroko, leaning in so close that their foreheads nearly touch. "But...that's wrong, isn't it? I can't beat him, can I?"

"I love you." Yes, Kuroko was dancing around the question but he meant it, absolutely. 

"I think you love him. Not the way we you love me, but it's just as strong, right?"

Kuroko holds his head between his knees and breathes a sigh. He hadn't though about it, not in a long while. He remembers making that admission too and Kagami telling him how obvious that had been.

_When did it stop being obvious?_ He had even tricked himself, he supposes.

By the time the whirlwind also know as their freshman year of college had rolled around, he was certain he wanted to spend every moment thereafter with Kagami and that was even before all of the women (and a few men) began perusing him. In retrospect, it wasn't very nice to deck Kagami in the library that one time, it's not as if he had taken the student assistant up on her offer for some private "biology tutoring". At least Kagami had pulled an 88 that semester. 

"You're not wrong. I do love him, to a point. The love I feel for you two is very different yet absolutely the same at times. I thought I could get on with just one of you but..." 

_I'm not enough anymore?_ Kagami offers in his mind. 

"I feel like a light bulb."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asks as he looks up, eyes wide.

"Like...I'm dim and about to burn out and when I do, it'll be an easy replacement to make." Kagami swallows, finally admitting his fear. "How do I live with being trashed now, after having lit your way for eight years? I don't want that." He feels more tears on the way, and unfortunately, they're not angry ones. "Being put up on a pedestal like that does things to a guy's ego, y'know." He tacks on the last bit to detract attention from his cracking voice, but even he feels that the humor falls flat. "What would you do with two lights?"

"I'd be happy." Kuroko curses the tears that are starting to reform in his own eyes. He reaches out a delicate hand to cup Kagami's cheek. "But, you wouldn't be, would you?" He feels like Kagami's squeeze is all the answer he needs. But he doesn't want to say the words. He can't. 

"We've saved each others asses once or twice. Can't we do it again?"

"But who are we fighting, baby?"

"Dammit, Testuya, I don't know!" He rubs his hair frantically, voice rising. 'Don't call me that!' He wants to shout. 'Not when you don't mean it.' "Is it so bad that I just want things the way they were?" He just wants to love somebody and be loved back. It's simple. Doesn't he deserve that? 

"I don't think it's bad at all." Kuroko soothes. "The question is, do you mind not having all of my love?" 

When Kagami doesn't answer, Kuroko decides to do something simultaneously selfish and selfless. This whole thing had started with him, it should probably end with him, too.

_~Hey Baby~_

"Taiga, I'm not lost anymore. I don't need a 'light' anymore. I don't need you to be _my light_ anymore." He says as gently as he can. It wrenches his heart to see Kagami make such a shocked, hurt face but he continues. "The answer to your question, from last year, is no. You've **_never_** been dim. You've had to shine twice as brightly as Aomine. And I thank you for it. **_So much_**. So... that's why..." He lets the words hang. 

Kagami bites his lip to keep it from trembling and shakes his head. 

"You cheated on me, and now you're going to dump me?"

_It sounds harsh, put like that._ Kuroko crawls forward on his knees and touches their foreheads, thumbing away the few tears that had gotten away.

"It's said that if you love something, you should let it go." 

"Why do I have to be the one that's let go?" Kagami whispers to himself. He had never left. Never tried nor had he even thought about leaving for that matter, not before the cheating. He had never wanted to follow through on this afternoon's threat. "Even when you left me, I was still there, don't you think that already makes me yours? He would've never come back! Don't you realize that?!" 

Kuroko's hand stills and he bites his lip. "I do." 

It's unfair. So very unfair. They're both thinking it, they are going to break up. Something that they had both resisted for so long. Well hell if he is going to let Kuroko be the one to do it. He at least deserves to be spared that heartbreak. 

He removes the hand from his face, giving it a squeeze and swinging their conjoined hands idly between them.

The silence eventually unnerves Kuroko.

"Taiga?"

"Let's take a break."He drops their hands and stands, intent on stuffing himself full of lukewarm burgers. 

 That makes it sound like they would- _could_ \- try again. Maybe that's what Kagami is hoping for. Take a little time apart and reunite, stronger than before. It had worked for them before. 

"Are you sure?"

"Let's go home." Is the only answer he gives.

-

"Go on."

Aomine is a bit surprised, he'd been staring up at the ceiling for hours now, anxious for his own bed, feeling like this one is too large yet somehow claustrophobic. When had Kise woken up? 

"I know you want to see them. I hear the elevator coming. Go." 

Aomine is sure this is the first of many moments to come that will make him want to stick that ring on Kise's finger more than ever. He gives the blonde a peck, probably overstepping the boundaries of whatever they are now and jogs down the stairs in time for Kagami to shuffle past him.

"Kagami?" 

"You were right, the only one who can beat you is you." 

Aomine is a bit shocked to hear his old catchphrase and contemplates following Kagami but settles for watching his retreating figure. He has a feeling he can't do anything to help anyway. 

"Tetsu?" 

Kuroko sighs and the two exchange a look. They embrace for a moment, already knowing that they'll be sleeping downstairs tonight.

- 

_~Love is Painful (Track 15)~_

Kise's glad he had gotten in that small nap before Kagami and Kuroko's return. He had needed that energy to whisper "Sssh"s and "It's alright, sweetheart"s into the wee hours of the morning. He wishes he had been able to keep Kagami from tearing up his photos and virtually destroying the other trinkets. _You'll regret that later._ He salvages what he can and take them back to his own room, tucking them away next to a small envelope in his vanity.  

By the time 6AM rolls around, Kise is sure they both look as bad as they feel. But moreso than anything, he feels a strange sort of relief. He hadn't realized how much it was taking out of him just trying to keep things together. He can tell just how much Kagami is dreading the thought of going downstairs to make breakfast. He has plenty of experience with horribly awkward days. What would one more hurt?

"Ham, cheese, mushrooms, spinach, onions, tomatoes and potato cubes, right?" He puts on a cheerful face, and is pleasantly surprised to find that he doesn't have to fake it much as he wiggles off the foot of the bed where he had slept.

"Uh," Kagami props himself up on one arm, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "What?" 

"Omelettes. And I'm thinking french toast too. Oooh, we should use the juicer! I got a whole basket of fruit yesterday~." He blabs as he slips on his robe.  

"Yeah, that's what I put in mine. Guess I... I better get up." He schools his expression and is about to throw off the covers when Kise plops down on the comforter to prevent him from doing so. 

"I've got it, Tiger. You should rest."

"He, why? It's not like I'm sick or anything." 

"Yes, you are. Don't worry, I am too. " He puts his ear too the other's chest. "Ne, ne." He whispers and Kagami can't help but raise an eyebrow once he gets over his surprise.

"What are you-"

"Ssssssh. I'm listening to your heart, since no one else around here seems to. Ah, there you are." Kise readjusts. "Hello. Nice to meet you, Kokorocchi." He disgards the look from Kagami. "I know you're hurting right now. I've felt that same ache a lot recently. But, I hope you know, you're _so_ strong and so very _kind_ too, a true heart of gold. Actually better than gold, because a heart like you is rare, and can't be bought. Mmmhmm." He hums as he feels arms being wrapped around him and Kagami's chest begins to shudder. "You know, a lot of apples feel like they aren't good enough for anyone, especially when they're at the top of the tree since hardly anyone wants to climb up that far up for what they could easily pick up off the ground.                                                                     And I bet you're thinking, 'Kise, you idiot! I'm not an apple, I'm a heart!' I know. But I think it's the same. There was someone willing to go a long way to get to you. And once they had you, I bet they thought 'Wow, I've never seen such a beautiful heart!' They even gave Taiga their own heart, so you two could keep each other company. That bond was special, right? ...But I think that heart has another heart that it wants to be with. Of course, that doesn't mean that that special heart doesn't care about you anymore, but it still feels pretty bad when you're left all alone out of the blue like that. I understand." He soothes, feeling his hair getting slightly damp.                                                                                                                                                                                                        "I gave my heart to someone too. He didn't _really_ want to take it, but I insisted. And given that, I think he took pretty good care of it. I've decided to take it back though because 'pretty good' just isn't enough anymore. I realized, I've been pretty mean to my heart. I've been forcing it to love, even when it's not really getting loved _back_. That's why I'm going to treat it much better from now on. I think it's already starting to heal. It's not ready to love again just yet, but I bet it would love some company. So when you're ready, maybe I could introduce you two. Okay? So, get better soon. I don't like seeing Tiger sad." Kise plants a kiss on Kagami's chest. "You had better take care of the patient, Doctor Kagami." He stands again. "I'll be back with two CCs of poltury stat!" 

Nothing in the world would ever make Kise feel as good as seeing Kagami smile (even that sad, hurt smile) as he peeked over his shoulder. 

-

Kise can honestly say that this is the happiest he's been in a while. Oh, he's hurting for sure, but it's more like the soreness that accompanies overworked muscles rather than the sharp, violent pains that he had previously suffered.

Ha. Maybe he should quit his job too. 

But no, Paris is coming up in a few months and he would never forgive himself for missing that. 

"Morning, Kurokocchi!" He says without turning around and he hears Kuroko, the ever silent one, clatter a glass in his surprised. 

"Two eggs, plain, vanilla soy milk and toast with jam." He says, completely disregarding the sound. "It's not as good as Kagami's, but at least it'll get you through to lunch." He nods as he set the plate down. 

"Ah," Kuroko seems to want to say something but just settles for a "Thank you, Kise" though it sounds more like a question than anything. _Are_ they on good terms? He hasn't a clue.

"This is weird, huh?" Kise asks as he pulses the blender, likely making enemies of each and every neighbor. 

"What is?" Kuroko feigns innocent, but honestly, he is curious what Kise has to say.

"For the first time in a while, we're on our own. Or at least I am."

"O-oh."

Aomine's hopes of maybe their breaking up just being a misunderstanding are dashed. Kuroko wonders if he's listening, he's only a little ways away on the couch.

"It's a good thing. A great thing, actually." 

Kuroko winces very slightly out of sympathy. Talk about salt in the wound. This is not how he was hoping his first conversation with Kise since last week would go. "Oh, really?" Is his bland response. He can barely bring himself to eat the eggs although they're cooked just fine. 

"Uh-huh, I'm learning to stand on my own. I always thought everyone was just trying to make fun me when they said I was too clingy. Everyone was right though. I'm really not used to doing things on my own. I need to get a life."

_Well, this is awkward._

"Don't sell yourself short; you are a world famous model who is also a renowned for his basketball career. That sounds like a great life."

"Mmmm, it does doesn't it?" Kise smiles dreamily. "But it isn't, not for me. So for once, I'm going to do things right and build myself a great life. One that I love. One that'll be worth sharing with someone." 

Before Kuroko can even begin to think of how to answer that, Kise calls for Aomine to eat. 

"I don't know why he doesn't just come in here. I know he's not sleeping, his snoring actually isn't that loud." He says as he plates the mushroom and Swiss omelette and pairs it with a Pocari Sweat. "I know you have to work now, but maybe we can talk more later. I want to try standing on my own. And I thought maybe you'd want to try it with me. Have a good day." He smiles as he walks by with his and Kagami's food, leaving Aomine with a good morning and a request to call the repair man for him.

Aomine definitely needs that omelette.  

In the back of his mind, he frowns at his abs and the rest of his will power goes into squashing any and all emotion, but mostly, he just eats and muses over how he was either going to dump or be dumped Kuroko at this table in the next two or so minutes. 

"I think it's safe to say that we're not gonna do _this,_ " Kuroko punctuates the word by pointing back and forth between them. "Anymore." 

"Yup." 

"For how long?"

"I dunno know."

"Great, neither do I." 

Kuroko goes to work, Aomine goes to the gym and Kagami and Kise do nothing. As awkward as this all is, there is unspoken relief throughout the apartment. It is no longer a household of couples struggling to stay together; only the home of four, hopefully still good friends. 

* * *

Turns out Kise wasn't kidding when he said he was going to change his life. By the end of the week, he was gone.

 It takes Nigou nearly knocking over Kise's vanity to get their attention. Tucked beneath a paper-weight is a letter that honest-to-god looks like it came out of the Victorian Era. 

("Damn, he has some girly writing." 

"Daiki... Shut up.") 

Its contents are a shock to the other three to say the least.

"Who the hell just up and decides to go jet-setting for the next year without telling anyone?!" Aomine and Kagami had shouted in sync.

"Apparently Kise does." Kuroko replies mildy and begins to read. The letter is simple.

> It begins by telling them that he needs some time to himself and not to worry. He'll call. He'll eat properly. He'll take his medication and he'll go for help if he needs it. It tells them not to worry, he isn't a complete lunatic. He would still model along the way and gain some extra income through blogging and other oddities. And yes, it is a world tour, but it's a productive one.
> 
> He's going to learn to fly.
> 
> He'd be back for Christmas, pinky promise. And sorry if it's a sore spot, but he loves them all more than they know in the most no homo but actually completely homo way that he can. 
> 
> Be safe, don't fight and all that jazz.
> 
>  Ryouta
> 
> P.S Rent and utilities covered until the end of the year but he left one of his cards just in case.
> 
> P.P.S Give Nigou a kiss for him, sweet little boy had looked worried when he left.
> 
> P.P.P.S... Actually never mind, he'd tell them later!
> 
> Oh yeah! He was going to ditch his phone for the next two months while he volunteered.
> 
> He'd email. 
> 
> It ends with 'bye for real this time!' And scribbles of a deformed version of himself boarding a miniature plane.

And although none of them are religious, they find themselves begging a high power to keep Kise in one piece. 

-

After a few days, they fall into a routine again.

Kagami cooks, Kuroko cleans and Aomine is only glued to the couch half as much time. 

Fighting only happens over stupid things and are always followed by apologies.

Pants are starting to fit again.

("Ha, you got fat."

"Shut it, Bakagami!")

It goes to show just how stupid humans are, they suppose, because in spite of all the hurt that they'll eventually have to sort through, the affection is _still_ there. So while nothing becomes official, probably for the better, they are just as satisfied. Kagami finds that sharing isn't so terrible, even if whatever they're doing now doesn't count as a "real relationship". Guilt free sex with Aomine turns out to be a life changing experience (not that he'll ever let the man know that) and their bromance is as strong as ever. Being just a friend to Kuroko for the first time in forever makes him happier than he would have expected. They Skype Kise often and end up learning more and more about each other and wonder why they hadn't taken the time to do it before. Overall, it's a success. 

 - 

Letters and souvenirs pour in from Kise, as has become the norm over the past two and a half months Kuroko notes as he changes the calender.

The three tangle together on the couch, looking through today's pictures. Aomine is a bit dissapointed that there aren't any featuring Kise screaming like a girl because some animal has attacked him once again this round. (Although he had looked stupidly cute on that camel once it decided to play nice with him.) But he could appreciate Casablanca, even with it's rainy winter weather. Plus Kise could Skype fairly easily there, a luxury they hadn't known they'd miss so much when he was traveling through the Middle East for a few weeks.

"Hello there!" Kise beams as he comes into view, bleariness instantly gone. "Isn't it beautiful?" He carries his tablet over to the window. No rain.

"It's seems like such a beautiful city." Kuroko agrees, blowing on his tea to cool it.

"You just get up?" Aomine asks, arms resting comfortably on Kagami and Kuroko's shoulders. They had finally given in to the fact that being Aomine's armrests is their second calling. 

"Actually I've been up for a little while, I missed the deadline for the interview questions from  _Sabra_ and I got woken up by lots of frantic calls and emails." Kise grin's sheepishly. "I think the shoot went well though."

"Pffft. When don't they?" Kagami says as he chugs his Pocari. "Just two more weeks, right?" 

"Two weeks! After Venice, I'm all yours~!" 

They continue their conversation for hours, as was becoming the custom, making plans for Kise's return. It's nice. It's comfortable. They're happy. They've forgiven each other. They all share the same thought, though they don't know that because none of them say it aloud. It's an inkling, a feeling. One last thing that _has_ to be addressed. 

And upon finding it (thanks once again to Nigou), spilled out amongst the other things from inside of Kise's vanity, Aomine decides it will be. 

 

> _If there's anyone who wants to give this to me, meet me in Paris._

-

To the disappointment of Kuroko, the irritation of Aomine and a mix of both from Kagami, due to a last minute event Kise might unable to catch a flight out before Christmas and instead of a week, would get only get five days with the others, best case scenario. Although his agent hardly pushes him around anymore, Kise finds out that suddenly everything is being shuffled and rescheduled, leaving him with exactly no time to visit (read: one day by the time it's all over with...at least he'd get to be in Paris sooner). He's still more than willing to come home and Kagami and Aomine agree instantly. It takes much cajoling on Kuroko's part to convince them that that would just wear Kise out and they know that one day isn't enough.  

After Kise hangs up to take a shower before breakfast and Kuroko settles in the kitchen to finish up his lesson plan for tomorrow, Kagami and Aomine decide to _make_ it enough.

* * *

_~Track 21~_

Kuroko can't help but appreciate the soft glow of the Eiffel Tower perfectly complimented by the snowy scenery. He had never imagine he'd see it himself even though he had taught his students about it. 

"It's so beautiful." He smiles happily as he puts the last of his clothing into the dresser and settles down in the living room. 

"Ah, thank you." He grateful accepts the warm drink that's placed between his chilled fingers. 

"You're a lucky man, Kise, but so am I." He whispers to himself as he nuzzles against a muscular chest. 

"What?" Questions aforementioned chest's owner.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." 

~ 

Kise watches the white puffs he's forming with each breath and he's reminded of the smoke he often blows out in a similiar fashion. He reaches for a cigarette, just out of habit, before realizing he really doesn't _need_ one. His body might think so, but _he doesn't_ and hasn't in a few weeks now that he thinks about it.

No, he isn't "fixed".

He couldn't be fixed, really. That implies going back to the way that he was before all of this, and that isn't what Kise wants. It never was, actually. He couldn't wait to show the others his acceptance letter from flight school. He's a novice and will barely be allowed near a plane he's sure and he still has an interview to do, but receiving it had to be the proudest moment of his life. He idly wonders how he can go from being so elated like that, to being so miserable in a heartbeat sometimes. Or more often, neutral, thinking thoughts that would surely worry others. Things like how his blood might look soft, petally, like a rose, splattered on the concrete, if he were to fall-or maybe jump- off. But he doesn't want to die, not when he's feeling so alive. 

He feels a spark of determination that's even greater than that of the Winter Cup, pulling a slim package of cigarettes from his trench-coat and giving them a squeeze. He goes to the bathroom, flinging open the medicine cabinet and pulling out almost everything, mostly the "dietary supplements" he had been gorging himself with to ensure he'd be thin enough for Paris despite barely tipping the scale at 160 nowadays and even the pills that he likes, leaving behind only the two prescriptions, the ones he truly _needs_ as much as he doesn't want to admit it. He goes to the balcony, holding them all close to his chest for a moment. 

Kise thinks of his fits, of his binges, too many moments spent sobbing on bathroom floors and in the backseats of cars on the way to interviews. He thinks of the hunger pangs that were only briefly relieved when he _had_ to eat before going on the runway. He thinks of how much he **hates** his face sometimes, how he can loathe his body. He thinks of fights with Aomine that usually boiled down to the other losing his temper again and saying things he didn't mean, and of accepting apologies that never came. He thinks of the loneliness he felt watching Kagami and Kuroko, perfect as ever. He thinks of the time the company president's desk had literally overflowed with gossip magazines with his name or face somewhere in them, and the sweet, slow burn of his skin being cut on them as he'd buried himself in them. Page after page after page after page. He'd nearly lost it completely that day.

Then he thinks a better thought. 

_~Boats and Birds~_

Of nights spent cooking together and watching TV, talking into the early morning about nothing important. Of someone loving his body even when he couldn't and holding him together as he fell apart. Someone yelling at him, not the way Aomine usually did, but in a frightened way as they poured magnums down the toilet and dragged him to the nearest hospital so the doctors could pump every horrible thing he had forced into himself out. Someone with who he'd spent warm days of obligation free cuddling and day trips and for once, feeling almost innocent instead of jaded.

_What sort of amazing person were they that they could even make him love himself?_

He thinks of how, although it isn't very safe, he has left his door unlocked every night since arriving in Paris.  

He is unsure of what he wants. What he needs. He just hopes, sliding the last cigarette he is ever going to smoke between his lips and lighting it. 

And then he lets it all go.

Kise feels like he's breathing for the first time as the pills and cigarettes and make up clink and clatter and finally shatter on the snowless pavement below. 

It's **beautiful**. 

_Maybe I'll be beautiful one day too. Just like him._

_~_

He never knew that his heart could pound so fast off of the court. No even Kuroko can get him going like this.

And _fuck_ , these Jordan's aren't good for snow, and Kuroko _had_ told the other two that but them being them, they didn't care as they sloppily threw together bags and hightailed it for the airport. 

He doesn't understand how he's so wired when he hadn't slept a wink during the 13 hours it had taken to get here. 

He hopes to the god he has been invoking so much this year that this is the right place because Kise hadn't told them. He is just guessing from all the pictures he's seen. And the staff must think he's a maniac because who bursts into a high class hotel at 11:45PM on Christmas Eve? Let alone a six-foot-something Japanese basketball player. After stopping to explain that he has to meet someone and yes, they're expecting him so please don't call the police and yes, he does play for LA, the staff surrender a room number. He thanks them profusely and looks to the opposite wall where the elevators pinged cheerfully. There are so many lights illuminated and after all of ten seconds he runs out of patience for them and sprints up the stairs until he's out of breath. 

He's honest to god shaking as he pushes the door open because what if he's _wrong_? What if he _isn't_ the onewho's supposed to come?

The thought disappears the moment the door swings open because there he is, leaning against the railing of the balcony long fingers tapping the ash off a cigarette.

He feels a swell of something that could make him cry blissful tears and maybe not so blissful ones at the obvious weight loss that was more apparent in real life than on screen. Hair and face illuminated by the soft, lighting, the model turns, blowing out a long, spiraling trail of smoke as he stamps out the cigarette. Kise smiles the most genuine smile the other has ever seen from him.

"I knew it would be you." 

But for some reason, that doesn't take all of the edge off of his nervousness. 

"And I'm so glad it is." Kise says as runs to him.

That does.

A moment later, they're embracing. And Kise cries because he  _finally_  has gotten his ring and he _loves_ it, because even if it's modest, it's bright and beautiful and somehow warm. Best of all, while some might call him crazy, he loves it because of the color; it's the color of their love. 

_Orange._  

_~Fin~_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October, everyone! 
> 
> Welp, that's it!
> 
> Did you like it? Was it what you were expecting? How do you think I did for my first multi-chap story? Would you have rather if I left the music out?
> 
> I started this bad boy way back in April and then didn't touch it over the summer as I had absolutely no muse. But I was determined to finish it because I was taking so long already and picked it back up two weeks ago. You have no idea how many edits, big and small this chapter went through before I was finally happy with it. I bet you can see all of the different writing styles I went through, I hope it wasn't too rough.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of you who have stuck around, I hope you're satisfied. If not, no promises but I might post the extended/alternate endings I thought of. I'm also thinking of putting up an epilogue of fluffy things in Paris because there was too much emotion going on for me lol. 
> 
> Now that I'm not working on this one, I kind of want to start up another story (you know, after I update all the others...whoops). I do take requests since I love writing and want to practice a bit more, so if there's anything you want me to take a crack at, let me know! (Check my profile first before asking questions if you please ^-^.)
> 
> Once again, thank you so much! See you next time!


End file.
